saranghae
by Choi-Minnie
Summary: "baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat Eunhyuk-Ssi, aku sudah kehilangan fungsi tubuhku. Kau harus keluar sebelum tubuhku benar-benar mati, dan… semuga berhasil"  BoysXboys  Gaje  RnR?


Rated : T

Cast : Donghae – Eunhyuk (Leeteuk)

Disclaimer : semua peran disini milik Tuhan, Keluarga dan pastinya mereka sendiri

Warning : Gaje, OOC (maybe?)

"_eotte?"_

_"tapi kau tau kan…"_

"_Uljima, Berikan padaku, jebal"_

"_baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat Eunhyuk-Ssi, aku sudah kehilangan fungsi tubuhku. Kau harus keluar sebelum tubuhku benar-benar mati, dan… semuga berhasil"_

"_ne, arrasso. Gomawo Leeteuk-Ssi"_

-0o0-

Langit sedang bersahabat saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini sekelompok air menyerang bumi, saat seorang namja tengah berdiri membeku ditengah jalan, mengabaikan segelintir manusia yang melewatinya.

Ia menangis, sangat keras. Berteriak, meneriakkan nama seseorang yang baru saja pergi. Ya. Seorang Lee Donghae kehilangan cintanya beberapa menit lalu. Tak ada yang peduli, hanya sedikit melirik saat namja itu menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Oh ya.. siapa yang bisa mendengar jerit tangisnya kecuali dirinya sendiri?

Seseorang mendorongnya ketepi jalan, jauh lebih aman dari serangan hujan "mau berapa lama lagi kau disana?" namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang namja didepannya kosong, ia tersenyum "Hyukkie?"

"kau bicara padaku?" Donghae langsung memeluk namja itu, sangat erat "aku tau kau masih disini Hyukkie. Aku tau tak mungkin meninggalkanku. saranghae" racaunya pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangannya mengabur

-0o0—

Eunhyuk POV

Uh, ikan ini benar-benar membuat khawatir. Untung aku menemukanmu, Hae. lihat wajah yang biasa cengengesan ini, begitu polos… apa aku benar Uke mu, eh?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandangnya "jangan menangis untukku, Chagi. Jangan buat aku berat meninggalkanmu" Ku usap pipinya yang masih dialiri air mata itu. uh, aku kan tak bisa selalu ada disampingmu, Hae. tubuh ini tak akan bertahan lama.

Sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan diri pada kalian, Aku Lee Hyukjae. Yah, biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Aku namjachingu seorang Lee Donghae, sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu.

Ya… sebenarnya HARUSNYA masih beberapa menit lagi, tapi aku buru-buru pindah ke tubuh Leeteuk. Namja yang menjadi 'partner' tabrakan tak disengaja bersamaku, tapi berbeda denganku yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya remuk, Leeteuk hanya terluka dibagian nadi. Yang langsung menghantarkannya ke kematian dengan badan yang masih sempurna.

Ah.. dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Mau 'meminjamkan' tubuhnya padaku, Untuk apa? tentu sudah bisa ditebak ini karna urusan Cinta. Aku ingat tadi langsung berlari dari ruang rawat. Dokter dan suster yang tadi menutup wajah Leeteuk pucat saat melihat aku menyibakkan kain putih yang menutup wajahku –oke. Leeteuk- seperti menyibak selimut… hhaha

Aku merasa beruntung karna saat pertama kali Leeteuk menolak. Karna kalau dia langsung terima, beuuh… Pasti tadi Hae masih sadar dan kami tak akan ada di Apartemen Leeteuk –yang juga ia pinjamkan kepadaku- saat ini.

Ku elus rambut Donghae yang baru saja ku keringkan, ah, sepertinya aku harus buatkan minuman hangat untuknya.

-0o0-

Normal POV

"lebih baik Donghae-Ssi?" Tanya seorang namja menyodorkan coklat hangat "euuh.. Hyukkie? Kau pindahan?" Donghae langsung mengambil cangkir itu, sedikit menyesapnya

"aku Leeteuk, Park Jung Soo tepatnya" **Glek.** Hah, untung saja cairan itu tertelan bukannya menyembur. Pasti manis sekali.

"Hyukkie, kau ganti nama?" Donghae memegang kedua Tangan namja bernama Leeteuk itu, tapi malah tak melihat wajahnya, **maksudnya tak mau melihat wajahnya**. Menyelipkan gelas di kedua kakinya yang bersila, mengabaikan hawa panas yang menusuk kulit dinginnya

"mian, Donghae Ssi, aku melihat kartu mahasiswamu dikantung, jadi aku tau namamu. Aku belum pernah mengganti namaku, tapi kalau untuk panggilan sih iya" Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat bingung

Donghae memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, Bukan. Dia bukan Lee Hyukjae. Bukan Hyukkie-NYA. "mian" ia kembali mengangkat cangkir itu._ Ya, Hyukkie sudah jadi malaikat disana, mana mungkin dia disini. _Batin Donghae

"Dong-" Donghae langsung berkata cepat "Hae saja"

"oke Hae, sepertinya kau akan menginap disini, hujan tambah lebat" Leeteuk –atau Eunhyuk- membalikkan badannya "ah.. tubuhmu bagus juga" Leeteuk langsung menutup pintu

"hah?" Donghae melihat pakaiannya. Piyama. '_Jadi Leeteuk yang mengganti pakaianku? Ya! Eunhyuk saja tak pernah melihat seluruh tubuhku!' _wajahnya memerah.

"Hae-Ya! Kau tak bisa bangun? Aku sudah buat makanan" kepala Leeteuk menyembul dari balik pintu. _kenapa jadi seperti sepasang sejoli yang baru menikah ya?_

"Kajja" tangan Leeteuk langsung menarik Donghae turun dari tempat tidur yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya.

Ia melihat namja yang menarik tangannya semangat "ayo makan, apa kau tak lapar, eh?" Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya lucu, mau tak mau Dongahae tersenyum juga

Donghae POV

Aku langsung menyantap makanan yang sederhana tapi terlihat enak dihadapanku "Eumh.. mashita" waah.. dia tersenyum. Oh lihat saja, bagaimana manisnya namja ini saat tersenyum, senyumnya…

.

.

Hyukkie cheorom? "kau harus makan yang banyak, chagi" eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? ah, pasti aku tadi salah membedakan suaranya dengan lagu yang sedang diputar diruangan ini. Ya, pasti begitu

Aku memandangnya, matanya memandang teduh kearahku, Ya! Lee Donghae, dia bukan Hyukkie, bukan Lee Hyukjae-MU. Ah.. ada apa sih denganku "emm.. Leeteuk-Ssi, apa ada yang salah denganku?" dia menggeleng pelan "ani, makanlah perlahan Hae, nafsu makanmu itu bisa mengalahkanku" dia tersenyum. Ah.. kata-kata itu. Hyukkie juga sering mengatakannya padaku.

Hyukkie bogoshippo~

Donghae POV End

-0o0—

Dua namja itu terlihat sangat akur dengan game portable masing-masing didepannya. Dengan wajah berlumuran tepung seperti sekarang tak bisa menutupi gurat kebahagiaan disana, siapa kira mereka baru bertemu tujuh jam yang lalu. Atau - tujuh tahun, eh?

Setidaknya tak ada yang peduli bukan?

Hae mengecutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi ia kalah "setiap memainkan ini pasti akhirnya seperti ini" Hae mengetuk-ngetuk layar PSP nya selagi Leeteuk –atau Eunhyuk- mencari pengganti tepung yang telah berpindah ke sebagian wajahnya dan –seluruh wajah- Hae

Hae mendongak begitu pandangannya pada PSP nista itu terhalang "bedaknya abis. Aku gak mau pake tepung lagi" Hae tersenyum mengambil susu strawberry dihadapannya, menyedotnya dengan semangat

"kau suka susu strawberry?" suara Leeteuk mengintrupsinya untuk kembali menandaskan gelasnya "molla, tapi… seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, bahkan mengabaikanku untuk sekotak susu stawberry" terlihat senyum bersalah diwajah Leeteuk "mianhae" ucapnya

Hae mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya "neo chorom" Leeteuk tersentak "eh?"

"ne, neo chorom. Aku juga suka mengabaikannya bila sedang diduniaku sendiri. Sekarang, aku malah menginginkannya menggangguku" Hae menunduk

Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangan leeteuk menyentuh puncak kepala Hae, diacaknya pelan "apa aku sudah cukup mengganggu duniamu?" Leeteuk tersenyum lucu, Hae merengut

Entah mengapa lagi-lagi ia menemukan Eunhyuk di sana, disetiap gerakan tubuhnya, juga setiap perkataannya 'apa kau mengirimnya agar aku tak kehilangan dirimu, Hyukkie?'

Sedangkan Eunhyuk juga sedang berfikir keras, bagaimana agar Hae tak sedih lagi. Melupakannya? Oh.. dia tak se pabo itu, hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat orang yang kau cintai melupakanmu. Dan Eunhyuk bukan orang munafik yang menganggap itu tak kan masalah. Tentu dia ingin selalu dikenang Hae, namun…

Apakah ini cara yang benar?

-0o0-

"kajja" Hae langsung saja meyeret tubuh Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar. Ya, sudah enam hari tapi Hae belum mau pulang, dan tentu saja Leeteuk –atau Eunhyuk- juga senang akan hal itu

"mau kemana sih Hae?" Meski menanyakan seperti itu, dia tau. Donghae tak mungkin mengatakannya. mengingat wajahnya tak seceria kemarin "Aku mau mengenalkan Teukkie hyung pada seseorang" Hae berkata mantap sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai –yang sebenarnya diluar batas kenormalan-

"pelan saja Hae-Ya" Oh ayolah.. Eunhyuk belom mau mati lagi. Biasanya saja dia yang mengantar Hae kemana-mana karna Hae tak lancar dalam menyetir, dan sekarang Hae malah mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan? Bisa dimutilasi Leeteuk kalo tau tubuhnya 'dikembalikan' dalam wujud rata dengan aspal.

Cklek

"kajja Hyung" ternyata Eunhyuk terlalu banyak melamun sampai tak menyadari mobilnya telah berhenti, dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mereba badannya –atau Leeteuk- "masih utuh"

Donghae mendengus "Ya! kau seperti pernah mati tabrakan saja, Hyung" Eunhyuk tersentak, namun Hae tak terlalu memperhatikan, ditariknya tangan namja itu ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan peristirahatan jasad seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"annyeong Hyukkie… aku datang sangat terlambat ya? mianhae Chagi~" Bila tak melihatnya pasti menyangka ia sedang tersenyum manis sekarang. Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan saat melihat wajahnya sudah banjir air mata sedari kata pertama diucapkan?

"aku membawa temanku. Teukkie sangat mirip loh denganmu. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya pasti kau akan meninggalkanku" Hae tersenyum. Namun dengan air mata yang melewati bibir itu… siapa yang akan membalasnya dengan senyum manis?

"a.. annyeong Hyukkie. Leeteuk imnida" hah.. aneh rasanya melihat nisan dengan namamu sendiri. Ditangisi, padahal yang didalam sana… hanya jasad, tanpa jiwa. Nyawanya mungkin sudah dicabut, tapi jiwanya masih disini. Disamping seorang Lee Donghae.

Mereka cukup lama disana. Hanya diam, dengan mata Hae menatap lurus pada nisan Eunhyuk, dan mata Eunhyuk –atau Leeteuk- menatap Donghae dengan kata maaf yang tak terbendung.

"aku pulang dulu ya chagi, annyeong…" Hae tersenyum lagi setelah menghapus jejak air matanya "Kajja Hyung" Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Hae jalan terlebih dulu, dengan perlahan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ya, perlahan. Tubuh Leeteuk terasa berat. Untuk berjalan hingga parkiran saja cukup menguras tenaga. Tapi Eunhyuk tetap bersikap biasa, meski tak terlalu banyak bicara, karna mulutnya juga sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia tak mau Hae mendengar nafasnya yang memburu saat dia berbicara

-0o0-

"Hyung, ireona.." Hae mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk pelan, melihat mata namja itu terbuka Hae tersenyum "aku membeli video drama baru, Kajja" karna Leeteuk tak kunjung bangun Dengan lembut ditariknya Tangan Leeteuk

"duluan" katanya pelan, Hae mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga dan meninggalkan kamar utama di apartemen itu

Bukannya menolak, tapi memang badannya tambah berat saja. Untuk berbicara tadi saja ia sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya dari pertama kali matanya terbuka. Sepertinya tubuh Leeteuk sudah benar-benar mati untuk masih ditinggali oleh Eunhyuk "Teukkie, bantu aku mengatakannya pada Hae"

tapi harus bagaimana? Bahkan Eunhyuk belum sanggup mengatakan bahwa ia ini Eunhyuk, bagaimana mau meminta Hae melepaskannya? Yang dia tau, orang yang seminggu ini berada disampingnya adalah Leeteuk, bukan?

.

.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV yang baru saja memutar sebuah Film, Hae menyampaikan pendapatnya "menurutku film ini konyol" Eunhyuk memiringkan badannya menghadap Donghae

"kau sadar? Film ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Memang ada orang yang akan memberikan tubuhnya pada sahabatnya yang belum menyelesaikan urusannya, tapi mana bisa orang itu masuk ke tubuh lain saat ia sudah meninggal? Itu menyalahi aturan"

Eunhyuk tersentak. Dan Hae menyadarinya "kau tak berfikir seperti itu?" Hae memperhatikan gerakan tubuh dihadapannya seperti gelisah, namun kaku. Ada apa?

"aku mau kekamar" Eunhyuk berlalu begitu saja, dan Hae masih terus memperhatikannya, mengapa dia berjalan seperti sedang menganggkat sesuatu yang berat?

Setelah terdengar dentaman pintu, Hae bejalan cepat menuju pintu kamar Leeteuk. Hanya diam mendengar suara isak tangis, terlebih tadi ia mendengar kalimat aneh yang keluar dari namja itu setelah membangunkannya. ia putuskan duduk membelakangi pintu.

Sementara didalam ruangan, Tubuh Leeteuk juga terjatuh membelakangi pintu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis "aku tau Hae, ini menyalahi aturan" Eunhyuk diam sebentar mengambil nafas "aku sudah kurang ajar menggunakan tubuh Leeteuk yang bahkan baru ku kenal untuk mengetahui keadaanmu"

Diluar. Donghae tersentak. Apa maksudnya dengan menggunakan tubuh Leeteuk? Lalu untuk apa melihat keadaannya? Dengan detakan jantung yang memburu, Hae memutuskan mendengarkan lebih jauh

Selain isak tangis belum ada suara lain yang terdengar "Jeongmal saranghae Hae-ya. My lovely Fishy" Hae tersentak. Hyukkie? Tak ada yang memanggil Hae dengan nama itu selain Hyukkie-NYA

BBRUKK

Mendengar itu mata Hae membulat, dibukanya kenop pintu yang sedari tadi dipunggunginya, mendorong pelan pintu yang tak terkunci namun terhalang sesuatu, matanya kembali membelalak melihat Tubuh pucat dibelakang pintu

"Hyukkie!" Sekali lagi Hae berteriak pilu. Teriakan yang keluar seminggi yang lalu, namun kali ini ada yang mendengarnya, dilihat kepala Leeteuk mendongak. Hae duduk bersimpuh menopang badan Leeteuk

"Hyukkie…" katanya lirih, namja dipangkuannya tersenyum "kau sudah sadar Hae?" ya, Eunhyuk tau sebenarnya Donghae berada dibalik pintunya. Mana bisa ia melupakan aroma tubuh Hae?

"wae chagi? Apa terlalu sulit mengatakannya dari awal?" Eunhyuk tersenyum "tersenyumlah Hae, aku kembali untuk memastikan kau tersenyum" Donghae menutup matanya, saat membuka matanya ia tersenyum, manis.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata Donghae turun kembali melihat yang ada dipangkuannya adalah seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan. Lee Hyukjae tengah memamerkan gummy smilenya "Ya! Ikan mokpo, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menangis?" bibir pucat itu maju beberapa senti.

Dengan cekatan Hae menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, mengerjap matanya berharap tak ada lagi yang keluar. Eunhyuk tersenyum, perlahan ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dulu pernah mereka berdua dengar saat mengacak-ngacak stasiun radio luar negri, ya mereka. Lagu asing yang dengan susah payah ditransletkan Donghae

"jalan berliku _hh.._ takkan membuat _uhuk_ ku menyerah akan cinta _aah.._ kita

Tatap mata, ku. _uuh.. _dan _ehm.._ kau akan tau

semuanya yang ku rasakan. _AKH!_" Eunhyuk berteriak keras. Tubuhnya makin dingin

"hentikan Hyukkie, jebal…" Hae mengecup tangan Eunhyuk berkali-kali "kau tak suka mendengarku bernyanyi, Hae?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat "ani, neomu joayo. Tapi kau kesakitan Chagi…"

"uljima Hae, kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku kan? Aku janji tak akan putus-putus seperti tadi, Chagiya…" Hae mengangguk cepat dengan air mata yang kali ini lolos dari kelopak matanya, lagi. Eunhyuk memulai lebih dulu dah dia ikut menimpali

"aku bertahan

karna ku yakin cintaku kepadamu

Sesering sesering kau coba tuk mematikan hatiku

Tak kan terjadi yang aku tau kau hanya untukku…" Hae Berhenti, ia ingin mendengarkan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan liriknya

"Aku bertahan

ku akan tetap pada pendirianku

Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku…

Karna ku tau.. hh" Eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya

Mata hae terbelalak "Hyukkie, ireona… aku ingin dengar lirik terakhirnya. Chagi~ ireona.." Air matanya tumpah mengaburkan pandangannya.

Ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk samar, seperti wajah Eunhyuk yang perlahan berubah menjadi wajah yang seminggu ini dilihatnya

"_saranghae…"_

FIN

Gaje banget deh, ini kedua kalinya saya ngepost disini.

Minta pendapatnya ya reader(s), so…

RnR?


End file.
